becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Brown
Crazy Brown is one of the First Five Bishops recruited by Masked Bastard. Brought on board as an intelligence officer, he is looked at by many as "not suitable for asylums". His responses are almost always cryptic, usually a quote from song lyrics, a TV show or movie relating to the topic at hand. Brown is also skilled in martial arts and is the deadliest man alive with a straight jacket. He is the smartest bishop in the entire Congregation. There is a rumor that he used to work for the United States Federal Government. Most of his personal information is either unavailable or classified. __TOC__ Early Life/Childhood When Carl was just 7 years old, his parents CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED sold him to the government agency known as CLASSIFIED where strange experiments were done to him up until he was 14. By the time he was 18, Carl was a CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED who programed the CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED for the military. As an intelligence officer, Carl continued to CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED for CLASSIFIED and the CLASSIFIED 'CLASSIFIED 'CLASSIFIED. CIA & NSA Cover-up While in the employ of the United States Government, Carl worked as a CLASSIFIED where he CLASSIFIED all kinds of CLASSIFIED and helped launch the CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED. Carl later discovered that the CLASSIFIED was part of a CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED to take control of CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED and moved to have the CLASSIFIED dismantled. For this he was CLASSIFIED and sent to CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED located in CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED. Escape from the FEMA Camp Carl remained locked up for CLASSIFIED years before he managed to CLASSIFIED a CLASSIFIED from the CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED. CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED wanted to CLASSIFIED Carl for his CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED in the CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED. When Carl saw his chance, he decoded the CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED and fled from agents of the CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED and vanished for years. Becoming A Bishop Carl, now going under the screen name "Crazy Brown", was recruited by Masked Bastard after helping Chris the Pimp and Linz Mondello troll Def at the Ward. Favorite Things Meds, bifocals, pink bunnies Hobbies Watching TV shows and movies, listening to music, drooling The Complete Crazy Brown Manifesto Ctrl + A, btiches. Everybody's got a special kind of story Everybody finds a way to shine, It don't matter that you got not alot So what, They'll have theirs, and you'll have yours, and I'll have mine. And together we'll be fine.... Because The feather's on the wing and the wing's on the bird and the bird's in the egg and the egg's in the nest and the nest's on a twig and the twig's on a branch and the branch's on a tree and the tree's on a root and the roots' in the hole and the hole's in the ground and the green grass grew all around and around Until you can't get out of the ground? Stop are you ready or not? Are you ready to drop? Are you ready or not? Are you ready? i'll sing you a song, a good song of the sea with a way, hey, blow the man down and trust that you'll join in the chorus with me give me some time to blow the man down there was an old skipper i don't know his name with a way, hey, blow the man down although he once played a remarkable game give me some time to blow the man down his ship lay be-calmed in the tropical sea with a way, hey, blow the man down he whistled all day but in vain for a breeze give me some time to blow the man down my bonnie lies over the ocean my bonnie lies over the sea my bonnie lies over the ocean o bring back my bonnie to me bring back, bring back o bring back my bonnie to me, to me bring back, bring back o bring back my bonnie to me sailing, sailing over the bounding main for many a stormy wind shall blow here jack comes home again sailing, sailing over the bounding main for many a stormy wind shall blow here jack comes home again way hay and up she rises way hay and up she rises way hay and up she rises earl-eye in the morning what do you do with a drunken sailor what do you do with a drunken sailor what do you do with a drunken sailor earl-eye in the morning put him in the lock-up ’til he’s sober put him in the lock-up ’til he’s sober put him in the lock-up ’til he’s sober earl-eye in the morning way hay and up she rises way hay and up she rises way hay and up she rises earl-eye in the morning If long life is what we all live for Then long life will come to pass Anything is better than the picture of the child In a cloud of gas and you think you got it bad Arthur Janov's primal screamin', Hawkins, Jay and Dale and Ronnie, Kukla, Fran and Norma Okla Denver, John and Osmond, Donny JJ Cale and ZZ Top and LL Bean and De De Dinah David Bowie, Steely Dan and sing me prouder, CC Rider Edgar Winter, Joanie Sommers, Osmond Brothers, Johnny Thunders Eric Clapton, pedal wah-wah, Stephen Foster, do-dah do-dah Good Vibrations, Help Me Rhonda, Surfer Girl and Little Honda Tighter, tighter, honey, honey, sugar, sugar, yummy, yummy CBS and Warner Brothers, RCA and all the others Crazy Brown Gallery Stained-glass-crazy.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Crazy Brown. ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard characters